


"Sherlock, Wait!"

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few seconds of the "handuffed at the iron gate" bit we DIDN'T get to see in "The Reichenbach Fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sherlock, Wait!"

 

“Sherlock, wait!”

John reached through the bars of the fence and grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of his coat. “We’re going to need to coordinate.”

He only hoped he could slow the man down long enough to prevent one or both of them from getting a shoulder wrenched out of its socket.

Sherlock’s gaze flicked up to their handcuffed wrists, moved quickly, taking in the height of the bars, then shifted back again to John. 

There was something … different… in the pale eyes.  

“John, you said you knew me. Knew me for real, were your exact words. Tell me how. How can you be sure of that, John?”

Was that..a hint of panic in his voice? Fear, again? Doubt?  God, not now. 

“Sherlock, I know you one hundred percent, or as close to that as any two people can know each other, now come ON; we’ve got minutes before they..”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. It took half a second for Sherlock’s exquisite lips to plant themselves on John’s. Another second for Sherlock’s free right hand to reach through the bars and grasp the back of John’s neck. Two seconds for John to stop instinctively pulling away. 

And barely four seconds for John to forget what he’d even been saying in the first place.

“Now,” Sherlock said, breaking the kiss abruptly, “You tell me. What was that? Hmmm? You know me for real, do you? One hundred percent? Then what just happened?”

“Sherlock, for Christ’s sake, this is -“

Again, John’s sentence was cut off, but the kiss was hungrier this time. John could  _taste_  the desperation.

“TELL me, John. Tell me you know without a single doubt what my motives truly are right this moment…” 

John squeezed his eyes shut. No. This was not happening. “Stop it, Sherlock. Just stop it.”

The long fingers loosened their grip but did not let go of John’s neck.

“Why? Are you worried, now? Starting to doubt your answers?  ’Has Sherlock been in love with me all this time?  Is this his last chance to tell me? Is he trying to make me more attached to him, so he’ll have someone to believe his story? Or is he trying to frighten me, to drive me AWAY, so I won’t find out who he really is? Is he possibly just a maniac who finds imminent death sexually appealing?”

John pulled harder at Sherlock’s coat, pushing their faces close together again.

“You want to know exactly what I’m thinking?  Okay; here it is: Sherlock Holmes is a bloody idiot who’s damned lucky I can’t get at him to properly kick his arse through this fence!”

Sherlock pulled his head back, and let out a huff of breath.

He didn’t even try to suppress a smile.

“You’re right.” he said softly.

“Huh?”

“Go to your right.” 

John’s hand moved against Sherlock’s wrist as the taller man worked the handcuffs over the top bar of the fence.

In moments, they were back on the same side again. 

As always.


End file.
